narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:Kapitel 607 Diskussion
Moin moin liebe Gemeinde, Spoiler sind draußen, ich bitte um rege Diskussionen :) R3d0xx (Diskussion) 06:22, 24. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Der Flashback geht zu ende, schade ich hatte gehofft es kommt noch was wegen dem Mizukage und der Uchiha Ausrottung. Nj vllt. komm noch ein paar Infos während des Kampfes, obwohl Obito nicht gerade in Gesprächs Laune ist. BM Sieht nach einem epischen Kampf zwischen Naruto und Madara aus...kann mir aber nicht vorstellen wie Naruto gegen ihn gewinnen soll höchstens wenn er die 2.Hälfte des Chakras des 9ers bekommt oooder aber die Krähe, die Itachi damals hinterlassen hat, hat praktischerweise gleich mal Uchiha DNS hinterlassen und Naruto erweckt natürlich iwie dann noch das Rinnegan. Aber erstaunlicherweise legt Obito im Laufe der Zeit die Zetsu Hülle ab, wundere mich warum, weil sie eig im Grunde doch jede Menge Vorteile bietet... Gai sieht auch schon sehr fertig aus. also jetzt bin ich mal gespannt wie sich Naruto gegen Madara behaupten will. ich hoffe nur nicht das wen der kampf richtig spannend wird. Kishi auf die Idee kommt Sasuke und Oro dann hin zu lotzen. Was mich jetzt wundert ist, wieso Obito jetzt so ohne weiteres den Kyuubi beschwören konnte. Da brauch man doch sicher auch nen Vertrag oder ähnliches für. Madara hatte ja nichts gesagt, von wegen wie man Kyuubi ruft etc. wundert mich jetzt schon. Auch finde ich es verwunderlich, wieso Obito trotz seines Sinneswandels über soviel wissen über das Rinnegan etc verfügt. Der scheint ja als 14jähriger schon einen relativ ordentlichen Eindruck bei Nagato hinterlassen zu haben. Aber immerhin weiß man jetzt, worauf sich seine Aussage von früher "Ich habe Nagato Akatsuki gründen lassen" bezogen hat. Er wird wohl einfach dieses Gespräch in diesem Kapitel gemeint haben. Jetzt sind nur noch ein paar Fragen offen. Warum hatte er beim Uchiha-Massaker lange Haare? Mhm, man könnte denken, das Obito Itachi kurz nach dem Spektakel mit Rin geholfen hat & da hatte er ja noch diese langen Haare. Eine weitere Frage ist, wie Kisame ihn als Madara erkennt. Nicht nur dann, als er sich hinter Yagura zeigt, sondern auch in der Gegenwart, als er Kisame in deren Versteck aufsucht & dann endgültig seine verspielte Tobi-Identität aufgibt. Was ich auch interessant finde ist, das eben diese verspielte und schusselige Identität nicht von Obito, sondern von dem Spiralzetsu kommt. Man sieht den in einem der neusten Kapitel ja auch mit dieser bekannten Handbewegung mit der er immer irgendwas abgewunken hat. Jetzt wirds auf jeden Fall richtig interessant. Ich würde sogar denken, das Kakashi Obito auf irgendeine bestimmte Art und Weise bekehrt kriegt. Wie auch immer. Vielleicht hat Kakashi ja für diesen sehr unwahrscheinlichen Fall eine Art Genjutsu vorbereitet, mit der er jemand wichtigem (In diesem Fall dem noch lebenden Obito) zeigen kann, was wirklich vorgefallen ist. Auch wissen wir jetzt Rin's Nachnamen: Rin Nohara. Ziemlich passend finde ich. Ich hoffe ja, das wir auch noch von anderen Characteren den Nachnamen erfahren werden. Tsunade, Jiraya, Orochimaro, Juugo, Karin, den richtigen Namen von A und Bee, Darui etc und vllt auch von Oonoki. LipiNoBakuha (Diskussion) 09:15, 24. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Ich find ja die Nachnamen der Sannin total uninteressant. Karin heißt wahrscheinlich Uzumaki und wenn nicht, dann ist der name auch nicht wichtig. Bei Juugo ist es das gleiche. Kabuto hat mal vom Juugo-Clan gesprochen, also ist das vielleicht sogar sein Nachname und man kennt den Vornamen nicht. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 11:18, 24. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Eine Sache ist immerhin geklärt: Der Kampf zwischen Madara und Hashirama, der im Spiel gezeigt wurde, ist nur Fillermaterial. Kishi wird ihn wohl wesentlich beeindruckender gestalten, sollte er ihn je zeigen. Warum Tobi die Maske ablegt, ist natürlich noch nicht geklärt, genauso wenig, wie lang der Zeitraum zwischen Brücke und Konoha ist. Ich finde aber gut, wie Tobi exakt dieselben Worte benutzt wie Madara. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 11:18, 24. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ich vermute mal, dass eine endgültige Erklärung auf das Gespräch zwischen Sasuke und den "them" vertagt wurde, zumindest hoffe ich das einfach mal, denn es bleibt noch einiges unbeantwortet...wobei ich mir auch vorstellen kann, dass Kishi die restlichen Punkte schlicht als nicht wichtig einstuft. Was fehlt ist eindeutig, was mit der Spiralzetsuhülle passiert ist und warum diese Persönlichkeit später beim verspielten Tobi wohl immer noch vorhanden ist und warum er sich überhaupt so verspielt gegeben hat...einen wirklichen Grund sehe ich hier auch nicht. Es wurde auch nicht geklärt, ob Obito beim Kampf gegen Minato die notwenige Größe allein erreicht hat, oder ob die Rüstung nur am Kopf weg ist. Es fehlt die Erklärung mit Kisame. Allem Anschein nach konnte Obito nicht mal Yahiko von seiner Identität überzeugen...wieso nennen ihn dann Konan und Nagato später Madara? In jedem Fall dürfte er sich Kisame zur selben Zeit zu erkennen gegeben haben...und wenn er Yahiko nicht überzeugen kann dann wird ihm das mit Kisame mit Sicherheit auch nicht gelingen. Außerdem vermisse ich immer noch die Motive. Warum greift er Konoha an und vernichtet den Uchiha Clan? Er trauert um Rin...nachvollziehbar...aber der Angriff ist einfach komplett überflüssig und gefährdet seinen Plan darüber hinaus auch noch unnötig. Was hatte die Aussage gegenüber Kushina zu bedeuten...die auch nicht passt und wie konnte er den Kyuubi mit seiner Erfahrung überhaupt kontrollieren und extrahieren? Ich vermisse auch die Erklärung, ob Obitos Fähigkeiten nun dem MS oder dem normalen Sharingan geschuldet sind und wenn es Ersteres ist, wie er dann durch die Steine schlüpfen konnte. Ersteres würde zumindest erklären warum er den Uchihaclan attackiert...er benötigt vielleicht schlicht mehr Sharingan Augen um nicht zu erblinden. Ich hoffe dass diese Punkte dann im Rückblick der "them" erklärt werden. Ansonsten kann ich für mich sagen, dass Kishi die Erklärung mit Obito ganz ordentlich gemacht hat, aber auch nicht mehr, vor allem dann nicht wenn er auf etliche Punkte nicht eingeht, die unter Umständen schwieriger zu erklären sind. In jedem Fall werden wir uns wohl damit begnügen müssen, dass der Verlust von Rin diesen ganzen Hass ausgelöst hat...was mir persönlich zwar immer noch wesentlich zu schwach ist, aber Kishi allem Anschein nach auszureichen scheint. @LipiNoBakuha: Tobi hat den Kyuubi nicht beschworen sondern ihn aus Kushina extrahiert...es stellt sich zwar die berechtigte Frage woher er das konnte, aber einen Vertrag mit dem Kyuubi benötigte er definitiv nicht. Mfg Tobi46.5.45.1 11:44, 24. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Einerseits freue ich mich, dass wir wieder in der Gegenwart sind, und andrerseits finde ich es nicht so toll, weil es doch noch eig. viel Klärungsbedarf gab. Z.B. wie das jetzt mit der Maske und dem Spiralzetsu war oder wie Obito Kyuubi beschwören konnte. Was ich mich auch ständig fragte war, wieso Madara und Nagato verschiedene Pläne hatten (Frieden-durch-Schmerz und Tsuki-No-Me) obwohl sie zusammengearbeitet haben. Ich dachte mir, dass Tobi ihn verarscht hat oder so, aber bei ihrem Gespräch hat der ja auch von Tsuki-No-Me gesprochen. Aber vielleicht wollte ja Nagato Yahikos Ideen folgen.[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 11:45, 24. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Wobei Tobi aber den Mondaugenplan nicht beim Namen genannt hat. Er hat zwar von der Welt des Friedens gesprochen, aber die Erklärung, wie das geht, blieb aus.--Shiromaru (Diskussion) 12:08, 24. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Was ist mit "ist will be resumed in issue 50" gemeint? ShisuiTobi (Diskussion) 13:18, 24. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ::Eigentlich heißt das nur, dass Naruto erst in zwei Wochen weitergeht. Issue 50 ist vielleicht die nächste Ausgabe der Zeitung, in der das veröffentlicht wird. Shiromaru (Diskussion) 15:01, 24. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :haa, ich glaube diesesmal komme ich kishi zuvor, als tobi sagte ich werde hier warten, habe ich sofort den stein gesehen der obito im weg ist, nähmlich yahiko, wenn die das inzienieren mit den tod, damit nagato dahin geht wo obito die ganze zeit angeblich warten wird (dabei sind die, die ganzen fäden am ziehen), so, wenn das der fall ist, dann wurde auch rins tod inziniert von madara, wenn das so nachderreihe bei obito aufgedeckt wird, hat madara einen neuen feind. ::Bitte drücke dich klarer aus. Kein Mensch versteht, was du sagen willst. Meinst du, Tobi hätte mit Danzo und Hanzo zusammengearbeitet, um Yahiko zu töten? Ich könnte mir natürlich vorstellen, dass Madara ganz stumpf in die andere Dimension gesaugt wird und dort für immer bleiben muss. Da nützt ihm auch seine Unsterblichkeit nichts. Mit Boo haben sie es bei Dragonball auch so gemacht, allerdings hat es da nicht funktioniert ... Na ja, dafür müsste aber entweder Tobi das machen oder Kakashi zumindest nicht davon abhalten. Erst muss also Tobi besiegt werden. Ich kann mir aber nicht vorstellen, wie Kakashi das machen will. Viel Hilfe wird er nicht haben, denn Naruto und Bee haben mit Madara sicher auch alle Hände voll zu tun. Und Kakashi hat nur noch wenig Chakra, während Tobi scheinbar noch kein bisschen erschöpft ist. Im Moment sehe ich noch keine vernünftige Lösung für das Problem. Die guten können nicht gewinnen. BTW: Wieso hat eigentlich Kakashis Sharingan eine andere Fähigkeit als das von Obito? Während Obito scheinbar beim Einsaugen von Dingen immer in der Nähe sein muss, kann Kakashi mit Kamui alles verschwinden lassen, wenn er es sieht. Außerdem wirkt es optisch auch anders. Bei Obito sind es ja immer die Spiralen, bei Kakashi eher nicht. Shiromaru (Diskussion) 15:01, 24. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ::zudein problem: bei sasuke ist das linke auge tsukyomi, und rechte auge ameterasu, dann mus aber obitos augen paaar noch ne drite fähigkeit haben, wenn sie zusammen benutz werden? ::was gibts da nicht zuverstehen, so nagato ist nachdem tod von yahiko, sofort nach tobi gerant, aus verzweiflung, bis hier muss es stimmen!!! yahiko wollte nix von tobi, weil yahiko die liebe benutzen wollte, und er bei obito/tobi (muss damit nochkla kommen) sofort gemerkt hat das an ihm was faul ist, hat er sofort geblockt, und dann gehe ich davon aus das yahiko sterben muss um nagato zukriegen, bei obito war es so, anfangs wollte er nicht bis er richtigen schmertz gespürt hatt, dieser riesen schmerz kommt nicht einfach so, dafür sorgt man. madara > Tobi> danzo> rin und yahiko. ::Dein Ausdruck ist zwar wirklich arg interpretationslastig, aber deine Grundidee finde ich gar nicht mal so übel - die Inszenierung der schönen Tode, jeweils vor den Augen der Erwählten hat natürlich enormen Effekt und sollte deshalb nicht ausgeschlossen werden. Allerdings war Madara zum Zeitpunkt von Yahiko´s Block bereits vom Gedou Mazou getrennt, ergo tot. Der einzige der da noch Strippen im Hintergrund betätigen kann wäre wohl der schwarze Zetzu, welcher "den Willen von Madara" in sich trägt. Oder so ähnlich. Doch was bringt das schon? ::Obito ist natürlich nur ein Kind, aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er nie auf die Idee gekommen ist den Tod von Rin zu hinterfragen, schon allein wenn er sieht, dass auch Kakashi um sie trauert, obwohl er sie doch umgebracht hat. Da gibt es also noch ein Hintergrundwissen, dass uns bisher nicht zur Verfügung steht. Dennoch denke ich, dass Yahiko´s Tod eher ein "glücklicher Umstand" für Tobito war und nichts weiter... das ist allerdings auch nur eine intuitive Einschätzung. ::Ich finde im übrigen, dass ihr euch zu sehr versteigt. Lasst mal ein bisschen lockerer. Kishi hat noch längst nicht alles aufgeklärt, schon klar, aber er sollte auch seine Geschichte in der Gegenwart weiterentwickeln, anstatt immer wieder lange vergange Sequenzen reinschneiden zu müssen. Das nimmt der Geschichte ja auch den Erzählfluss... ::Grüße - Fukusaku ::sry kommt nicht mehr vor. ::@Unbekannt und Fukusaku Ich denke nicht, dass der Tod von Yahiko inszeniert gewesen ist. Der Tod von Rin scheint ebenfalls nicht arrangiert gewesen zu sein. Dank Uchiha Madaras großer Lebenserfahrung hat dieser die Lage sofort erfasst, nämlich dass es aus der prekären Lage mit den Kiri Anbus als Ausgang nur Rins oder sogar Kakashis Tod in Frage kommt. Uchiha Madara hat damals, genauso wie sein Bruder, seinen besten Freund getötet, um das Mangekyo Sharingan zu erhalten. Der alte Hase weiß, wie das im Leben läuft. Ein solcher Ausgang des Geschehens ist mehr als absehbar gewesen. Madara hat Rins Tod Obito vorhergesagt und Obito führt dies weiter, indem er Nagato praktisch Yahikos Tod prophezeit. Zu Zeiten des Dritten Ninjaweltkrieges mittels eines friedlichen Plans aufzubegehren und dabei Hanzou Salamander und Shimura Danzou in die Quere zu kommen, ist zu gefährlich, um zu überleben. Aber Nagato mit seinem Rinnegan hat natürlich eine viel größere Chance gehabt und damit ist ihm sein zweites tragisches Leid widerfahren. Obitos Worte gefallen mir überdies unglaublich gut. Er zitiert hier die Maxime seines Meisters, genauso wie die "Guten", nur dass Madaras Aussage über das Leben die Realität eher trifft. Dass Obito auch die Karte Ich-komm-hier-jeden-Tag-her zieht, finde ich ebenfalls äußerst passend (Y) und mal vollkommen anders benutzt, als die ganzen anderen Protagonisten in anderen Stories, die dann zum Beispiel so lange warten, bis sie an einer Akademie aufgenommen werden oder Ähnliches... Eine zufriedene Lösung des Konflikts wäre für mich, dass zum Beispiel Orochimaru mit Sasuke während des Kampfes auftauchen und die falsche Schlange mit Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei Rin wiederbelebt, um so einen Sinneswandel seitens Obitos zu erwirken. Eine andere Möglichkeit wäre für mich, dass Obito Kakashi tötet, sich des Schmerzes über dessen Verlust klar wird und sich dann Kakashis Sharingan wieder zurück implantiert und sich dann eine neue Fähigkeit hervorbildet und Obito damit Madara schlägt und dann anschließend Selbstmord begeht, aber ich glaube, das wird Kishi leider nicht in Betracht ziehen... Ozzay (Diskussion) 17:14, 24. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :: aber auch ein wenig komish wenn alles aus zufall passieren würde also mit den schmerzen und hass. :: @Ozzay: Deine letzte Option halte ich auch für eher unwahrscheinlich. Warum sollte er anschließend Selbstmord begehen? Er würde doch in seinem Plan nur noch bestärkt werden. Er würde sich seine Traumwelt schaffen in der sowohl Rin als auch Kakashi wieder leben würden. Aber wie du schon selbst sagst denke ich auch nicht, dass Kishi in die Richtung gehen wird. Ich denke weiterhin dass Madara eine Kombination aus Naruto und Sasuke zu Fall bringen wird. Ich bin mir auch nicht sicher, ob eine Wiederbelebung Rins einen Sinneswandel auslösen würde. In seiner Traumwelt würde Rin sowieso wieder leben und ich denke eher dass Obito noch wütender wird wenn irgendwer seine Angebetete als Zombie wieder herauf beschwört. Mfg Tobi85.216.84.195 18:37, 24. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Nach dem jetzigen Stand der Dinge ist es leider nicht auszuschließen, dass Naruto kein happy ending haben wird oder? Denn es sieht ja nicht grad rosig aus... Stefanos the Narutofan (Diskussion) 19:09, 24. Okt. 2012 (UTC)